


October 25: Monsterfucking

by Perpetual Motion (perpetfic)



Series: Symbiotic [1]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Monsterfucking, but it is implied it could, i don't fucking know, no actual monster fucking occurs, some people have symbiotes, squad cameos, y'all it's the last week of kinktober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-14 18:10:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21189425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetfic/pseuds/Perpetual%20Motion
Summary: Mike has a Venom. They both like Sonny.





	October 25: Monsterfucking

_Smell good. Like food._

Mike snorts at Venom's take on Carisi as they shake hands for the first time. "Venom says you smell good because you smell like food." 

Sonny laughs. "Yeah? Well, thanks."

Mike knows Venom's popped up on his shoulder when Rollins and Fin both take a small step back. Sonny doesn't, though. He just grins at Venom and holds out an index finger. 

"Nice to meet you, Venom," Sonny says.

Venom reaches out a tentacle and wraps it around Sonny's finger. "Taste good, too," Venom says.

Sonny laughs again.

*

The first few weeks with the squad, Rollins and Fin both start every time Venom comes to the surface to take in the room or help Mike complete a task. 

"Oh, he does the filing?" Amanda says as she watches Venom pick up Mike's outbox files and put them away in the filing cabinet. 

"He loves the ABC song," Mike says. 

Amanda watches Venom put another file away, and Mike sees the moment she decides his symbiote is probably mostly harmless. "Would he do my filing?"

Venom forms a mouth just above Mike's shoulder. "Yes."

Amanda smiles at the mouth. "Okay. Thanks."

Venom pulls the mouth back in and goes back to work. 

*

Fin watches Venom make coffee while Mike makes himself a sandwich in the breakroom. He shrugs when Mike glances at him. "It's weird, but it's cool."

"Thanks," Mike says. 

*

Liv barely glances at Venom when he pops up. Whether because she's intentionally ignoring him to make Mike comfortable or because she really isn't worried, Mike doesn't know, but he appreciates it.

*

Sonny. Sonny's completely different than everyone else. After his official introduction, he talks to Venom like he talks to everyone, asking him if he's feeling all right, wanting to know his favorite foods.

"I'm trying to find you some quality squirrel, but it's a little difficult," Sonny tells Venom one morning as Venom pours him a cup of coffee. 

"There are squirrels in the park," Venom says. "Not difficult."

"There are squirrels in the park," Sonny agrees, "but they're not going to be good quality meat."

"All meat is good quality," Venom says. 

"For you, sure. But it doesn't seem fair to only make squirrel for you when Mike's gonna be there."

"He can have the salad course."

Sonny laughs, and Mike shakes his head in amusement. "You don't have to worry about me," Mike says. "V can enjoy the meal himself."

"Nah, that's not fair," Sonny says. "You'll be coming over for the dinner, so you get dinner."

"Okay," Mike says, stirring his coffee. "Thanks."

*

"I found squirrel!" Sonny announces one day as he walks into the squadroom with two coffee carriers stacked on top of each other. "How's your Thursday?"

"Should be free," Mike says. "You're really going to do it?" He winces when Venom slaps him with a thin tentacle. "Hey! Be nice."

"SQUIRREL," Venom shouts, making a couple of people in the squad jump in surprise. 

"Squirrel," Sonny agrees, grinning at Venom and setting down two coffee cups. "Your usual, Sarge, and V, I got you a peppermint mo--" Sonny cuts off when Venom envelopes the entire to-go cup and swallows it. 

"Thank you," Venom says. 

"You're welcome," Sonny says. He grins at Mike, and Mike is suddenly hit with a rush of attraction. "We'll figure out dinner time later, yeah?"

Mike nods slowly, unable to speak as he realizes just how attractive and nice and smart and friendly Sonny is all at once. 

_Took you long enough_, Venom says. 

_Quiet,_ Mike tells him. 

_I like him,_ Venom says. _You should kiss him._

_V, shut up_, Mike says hoping no one can see him blush. Venom slips some slivers over Mike's cheeks to hide the blush. _Thanks._

*

Thursday night is one of the best nights Mike's had in awhile. Sonny cooks them all squirrel and makes a salad and shows V how to snap green beans, which V takes to with gleeful abandon. 

"Snap snap like bones. Snap snap like bones." Venom singsongs for every bean. 

Sonny grins at Mike. "There's the bloodthirsty people-eater we've all been told the symbiotes are."

"He has it in him," Mike says, not wanting Sonny to get the wrong idea. "But I think he's also a little different from some of the others."

"I think you're different," Sonny says.

"Mike has always been nice to Venom," Venom says. "Some hosts aren't like that."

"From the mouth of symbiotes," Sonny says. 

Mike chuckles and takes a drink of beer. "You've always been nice to him, too," Mike says. 

Sonny shrugs. "No reason not to be, and he's friendly, so why not?"

"I will disembowel your enemies, Sonny," Venom says.

Sonny blinks in surprise. "If it ever becomes necessary, I'll let you know, V."

"Okay." Venom goes back to singsonging to the beans. 

*

"Hey," Sonny says as Mike slips into his coat. "I just. Um." He looks up at Mike, flushed from the beers they've shared. His mouth is very pink, and his eyes are huge. "I was--" 

Venom pops up from Mike's hand and kisses Sonny on the cheek. "We like you," he says.

"V," Mike mutters, rubbing the back of his neck. "Um," he says to Sonny.

"Still got an unkissed cheek," Sonny says, tapping the cheek in question. "If you want to catch up with him." 

Mike touches Sonny's cheek where Venom had kissed him, then leans in and kisses the other cheek. He smiles when Sonny turns his head so their mouths meet and ignores Venom's giggly victory shout in his head.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm getting punch drunk on Kinktober at this point, so have this. I cannot believe it's not porn.


End file.
